


Scatter’s Old Works

by Scatters



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Old Fanfic, Sex, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatters/pseuds/Scatters
Summary: This is where im going to post old fanfictions from my old account. Everything was deleted on the acc but I’ve managed to find it archived. This old work is all Hetalia-related and isn’t the best quality.-Scatters
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), America/Prussia (Hetalia), America/Prussia/Canada (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Estonia/Sweden (Hetalia), Finland/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Nordic dream of connections was originally going to be a multi-chapter fanfic about Estonia being passed around the Nordics for sex. I only got to Sweden but intended to do Denmark next.

Title: A Nordic dream of Connections by (redacted)  
.  
Summary:

Estonia had wanted to join the Nordics for a while now, since they were so cool. They mention to him a way to join. But for one cost: His Dignity.

  
  
End Notes:

TO BE CONTINUED~

°I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Up next to "torture" Estonia is Denmark. Just hope I don't procrastinate again

  
  
Published at: 2018-05-05  
Revised at: 2018-05-05 16:01:06 -0400  
  


On occasion, Eduard would travel to the Nordic Mansion to ask them a question that may have been worded small, but meant a lot. It was if he could join the nordics. But, every. Single. Time. He was rejected. He was unsure why he was. They didn't tell him. He never knew. Until one day, they said Eduard could join them, at one cost: His Dignity. The thing went deeper than that. But simply, Eduard had to do everything they told him to do. With no refusal, no matter the request. And since that day, he would listen and obey.

~°Chapter One°~ Eduard sat criss-crossed on the floor in the Nordic's TV room, looking up at Berwald (Sweden). He questioned why he was sitting on the carpet. In white laced panties, a tight checkered mini-top, and long white socks, until he remembered that he's doing this to be a Nordic. Obeying will earn the reward. Berwald sudeenly kneed in front him, ready to tell him his next command. "W' w'l' n'w h'v' s'x, 'd''rd (We will now have sex, Eduard), He said, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. Eduard only gasped, nodding his head.

Berwald carried him to his (Berwalds) room.

He layed Eduard on his bed roughly, walking over to the closet. He reached in and pulled out a small container of lube, and a gigantic vibrator. He smirked as he walked over to the Estonian. Berwald flipped him over and pulled off the panties, spreading his ass to see a good view of his butthole. Betwald Covered his fingers in lube, and pushed two in. He pumped them in and out for a good minute, then adding three, then four, and finally fitting his entire fist in Eduard's ass. He thrusted his hand harshly in his ass while Eduard moaned and whimpered. He suddenly felt a bump, grabbing it. Eduard gasped in pleasure as the Swedish man grabbed his prostate. Berwald pulled harder and it stretched as Eduard screamed in pain. He smirked as he removed his hand, obviously enjoying what he just did. But it wasn't over.

Berwald grabbed the 13in. Vibrator and shoved it up Eduards ass, he then turned it on the highest setting and watched Eduard writh and whimper. He pulled Eduards panties back up and made them super tight.  
"S't H'r'" (Sit Here). Berwald Stated. Eduard just nodded as he watched Him leave the room. This was his 5th experience since he has been here. All he gives you the reader as Advice is:  
"Always think before you wish"

  



	2. The American, The Prussian, and the Canadian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fanfic posted to my old acc. It was a scat fic. Mediocre at best. When I tell you I was obsessed with Kona, Bea, and Klei, I’m not kidding. I loved their work and I still admire them today.
> 
> -Scatters

Title: The American, Prussian, and Canadian  
by (redacted)  
  
Summary:

We don't need a Summary

  
  
End Notes:

Thanks for ready my shitty fanfic! Leave a review on advice for my next writing.

  
  
Published at: 2018-04-13  
Revised at: 2018-04-13 08:00:00 -0400  
  


The rainy day. Cold. Wet. Rainy. And he was stuck with two countries, or a country and a half that outshine him. Sure, he admires his outspoken younger twin, and the ex-nation that considers himself awesome. His twin, of course, is the Nation of America, and the Ex-Nation is the albino Prussia. They both are tall, muscular, and could overpower the quiet Canadian at any moment they please. Luckily, that has not happened yet. YET. Its a simple word to pass time knowing it will happen soon enough. He looked over at America, watching him eat an absurd pile of hamburgers. Considering the effects of him doing that in the past, He would probably have a bad stomach issue. (lets hope he doesn't get trapped in a bathroom with Russia anytime soon.) It was only 5PM, yet the sky looked dark as night. But since it was still daytime, he couldn't gaze up at the beautiful stars dotted across the sky. Suddenly, America disturbed the calming silence, "Hey Prussia, dude. Look at this." Alfred showed the prussian his phone display. Prussia, looking quite equally disturbed and grossed out, looked away from America's phone screen. Canada's thoughts started going haywire. What was on his screen? Another thought bounced off of his skull. Why was Gil's reaction that way? Suddenly, America crawled towards the quiet Canadian, inching his phone screen closer to Canada's unsuspecting eyes. His breath hitched as he saw what was on the screen. "Hey Canadia, look at this!" Canada's eyes watched in horror at the scene portrayed before him. Two girls exchanging. . . what was that? Mint ice cream? Oh, wait. His eyes widened in horror as he saw what the two girls were doing. He shivered as he looked up at Alfred. "Hey Gil! What those chicks are doing looks cool! Wanna try it?" Gilbert flushed as he looked at Matthew. He looked at Alfred, uncertainty in his eyes. "I mean. . . as long as Canada consents with doing this, I'm fine with it" He said in his thick German accent. He looked at Matthew, "You okay with it?" He asked quietly. Canada nodded his head, feeling uncertain but half-excited at the same time. "Matty, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, same with you Gil." They both nodded. They all started removing their shirts, revealing their beautifully toned chests. Canada stared at them both, in curiosity and fear at what they are about to do. They all decided it would be too awkward to talk during this and what they do tonight will only stay between the three of them. America slowly started removing Matthew's pants and Boxers, with help from Gilbert. Once they were fully off, Alfred turned him around so Matthew's ass was facing him. He hesitantly gave the hole a lick, earning a shudder from the nation before him. He slowly traced the ring of muscle with his tounge, lightly prodding the entrance (or. . . exit). He suddenly pushed his tounge inside, emitting a low moan from Matthew. Alfred swirled his tounge around, making Matthew let out gasps and Moans. Gilbert had already removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He got in front of The Canadian and passionately kissed him. Alfred felt a sudden thrill go through his body as he felt something touching his tounge. It was most likely shit, considering his tounge is currently inside of Matthew's ass. It didn't taste bad. It actually tasted like. . . Maple syrup? He felt the waste come into more contact with his tounge, enhancing the mapley taste. He suddenly pulled his tounge out, which made Matthew gasp into the kiss. He pressed his lips on Matthew's tight asshole, ready to catch the object extruding from his anus. Matthew gasped as the turd left his body, into Alfred's mouth. He bit down on it, it tasting delightful. He then chewed and swallowed it, seeing another turd poking out of Matthew's asshole. He put a finger on the hole to block it from exiting. He motioned for Gilbert to come over and try it, leaving Alfred to kiss and leave lovebites all over Matthew's neck. He gasped as Gilbert caught the waste, enjoying its maple taste. Alfred and Gilbert then removing their remaining clothing, leaving them all naked. America got in between Matthew's legs as he pushed his member in, the ass already stretched from the previous shitting. Gilbert then got in between Alfred's legs and lubed up his dick, preparing to enter. He slowly pushed in, Alfred moaning in return. They thrusted and Moaned for a bit. Until, Gilbert came inside of Alfred, then causing a chain reaction for Alfred to cum inside Matthew. Matthew's dick then shot ribbons of cum, covering his chest in the white substance . Alfred then pulled out, causing Shit and cum to exit Matthew's ass onto Alfred's dick. Gilbert then pulled out and all of Alfred's built up shit then exploded all over Gilbert. Leaving his chest and abdomen covered in shit and cum. Exhausted, they all cuddled together and fell asleep. Leaving an unsuspecting victim come in and run out of the house screaming.

  



	3. Kitchen Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, one of my favourites. This was based on a role play I did with my friend, Norgay. Kitchen fucking was really fun.
> 
> -Scatters

Title: Kitchen Fucking  
by (redacted)  
  
Summary:

Tino makes a mess in the kitchen, lets just say it leads to some hot kitchen sex.

  
  
Notes:

This was devolpoved from a roleplay I did on the Hetalia Amino with:

Norgay ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Great friend and Fellow Meme king and Smut Master. GO FOLLOW THEM!

  
  
Published at: 2018-05-28  
Revised at: 2018-05-28 15:01:54 -0400  
  


Tino was on the floor wiping the water he had just spilled everywhere. He was already a bit overwhelmed because he had just overcooked the food he was making.Lukas walked over to him, smirking. "Tino~ You messy boy!" He picked Tino up and hugged him from behind, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Lukas Reached over and poked Tino's nose.Tino turned red as a tomato, "I-I'm not m-messy". He tries to hide his face, acting innocent. "Of course you aren't messy~" he let out a warm breath onto Tino's neck. "Your just a little clumsy." Lukas planted a kiss on Tino's neck, smiling. "Y-Yeah.." Tino dropped the towel he was using to wipe up the water. He nuzzled his forehead into Tino's hair, breathing in his scent. "You smell very well~ Like roses and tulips." He inched one of his hands up Tino's shirt, smirking. Tino lightly smirked at this. "I've been sweating a lot recently." "Oh? Really?" Lukas inched his hand up Tino's thigh, tracing around his crotch area while his other hand tweaked his nipple. Tino moaned lightly. He smirked. "Where's Sve?" He grabbed Tino's crotch lightly, teasing him. Lukas nipped on his neck. "I-In his r-room.. " Tino closed his eyes tightly and stayed still. "Hopefully he doesn't walk in on us~" he squeezed Tino's cock, smirking. "Do you like when we touch here?" Tino nodded, he was not really sure if he should do this or not. Lukas turned him around and had Tino sit in his lap. "You look so sexy in these shorts~" He reached around and Squeezed Tino's ass.Tino squeaked quite loudly, "n-not really." "Aww, don't be bashful kjærlighet." He leaned in and Captured Tino's lips, further squeezing his ass. Tino wrapped his arms around Lukas, he closed his eyes and let it happen. He remvoved his hands from Tino's ass and slowly rubbed his back. Lulas prodded at Tino's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tino then opened his mouth, allowing Lukas to enter his warm muscle. He licked up the sides of Tino's mouth, slightly moaning into the kiss. He slowly started moving his hips. Tino moaned softly, then adjusted himself for more friction. He pulled away for air, gasping. "Ah" He rutted more against Tino, panting softly. Tino was panting quite a lot. He smirked and looked down. He slowly slipped Tino's shirt off, leaning over and licking and biting at his nipple. Tino moaned loudly and gripped his back tightly. Lukas took the bud in his mouth, nipping and sucking softly, not wanting to damage anything. Lukas trailed his hand down Tino's torso and grabbed his cock again. Tino bit his lip, attempting to be quiet. Lukas trailed kisses and love marks up Tino's chest, teasing his collerbone and nipping. He unbuttoned Tino's pants and removed his flushed red cock. Tino moaned, he loved the feeling of being nipped. He blushed heavily and smirked flirtatiously. Lukas grabbed Tino's cock and slowly pumped, using his other hand to dip in his pants and mess with his balls, while still trailing marks up Tino's neck. Tino closed his eyes and tightly gripped Lukas' shirt. He really enjoyed this, but he also had a strong feeling of guilt. He found a spot on Tino's neck, sucking very roughly, most likely leaving a viable mark. Lukas removed his hands from Tino's cock, removing his own from his pants and Boxers. Tino took a deep breath and began to relax more. Suddenly, Lukas layed back on the floor, pulling Tino against him and giggling. He rubbed their cocks together, softly moaning. Lukas pulled Tino into another kiss, ruffling his hair. He rutted against Tino harder, moaning into the kiss. Tino gave Lukas complete control over his body. He pulled away from the kiss. "I W-Want you t-to ride me." He removed both of their pants, leaving Tino to remove their boxers. "O-Okay" Tino stuttered nervously. He took a deep breath and removed Lukas' boxers. Shortly after, he removed his own. He got into position and slowly lowered himself onto Lukas' cock. Lukas moaned and ruffled his hair. "A-ah." He moved a strand of hair out of Tino's eyes and lightly grabbed his ass. Tino slowly started to ride Lukas, gaining speed as he moves up and down. Lukas moaned loudly, thrusting up into Tino as he bounced. He lightly squeezed the perky ass. Tino moaned as he began to move at a speedier pace. Lukas leaned his head back on the tile, panting. God. Tino's ass felt good. When Tino hit the fastest pace he could go, he began to moan even more loudly than what he already was. Lukas moaned louder, grabbing Tino's cock and pumping it. "Y-You feel s-so good!" Tino began to pant, getting closer to climax. Lukas felt so close. Tino was so tight. And suddenly it happened. He climaxed, shooting his cum deep into Tino's ass. He was a panting mess. Shortly after Lukas climaxed, so did Tino. He got off Lukas and laid by him, panting harshly. He looked at Lukas, "that was fun..". "Y-Yeah" He panted, wrapping his arms around Tino. Lukas held him to his chest and cuddled into his back. Tino then closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Lukas ruffled Tino's hair, picking him up off the kitchen floor and carrying him to his bedroom. He layed next to him and fell asleep on the bed.

  



	4. Castle Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Castle Affairs too. This was also based on a role play I did, but with someone else. I remember this one to be more wholesome and I remember loving it. I can’t remember if there’s a chapter two or if I was in the middle of chapter two when I got deleted.
> 
> -Scatters

Title: Castle Affairs  
by (Redacted)  
  
Summary:

Tino and Lukas are a happy couple, they aren't poor, and are well known in their village. But soon, Tino is captured by Berwald, the prince of the kingdom, to marry. But Lukas becomes a servant and him and Tino have affairs without Berwald knowing.

*Developed from another roleplay i have done*

  
  
Published at: 2018-07-28  
Revised at: 2018-07-28 13:24:01 -0400  
  
Chapter 1  


Lukas laid on the bed, reading the local newspaper. The article was about cattle getting loose and the royal family, of course. "Tino? Ill wash the clothes for you, ok?" Lukas got up and walked towards the laundry basket and picked it up.Tino was outside feeding the small dog that he and Lukas owned. He was dressed in a nice white lace up shirt with black pants and a nice brown jacket/vest. They were not the poorest people in town, so they could afford nicer clothes. He smiled at Lukas "Okay Lukas." He answered before turning and making his way back inside the house that they shared.Lukas brought the clothes and washboard to the deck of the home and sat down. He pulled one of his shirts out of the woven basket and started to wash it. "I wanted you to have some time of your own, since your the one ways doing the women's work."Tino smiled at his Lover and then nodded "thank you! Hmm, how should I spend my time? Should I go out into town or just relax at home?" He was asking this in a sly sounding way, but it really was a genuine question that he was asking. "I just would not know what to do with myself if was not kept busy!" He joked rather loudly at that."You could go out to town, hang out with friends, go have fun!" Lukas set the clean clothes in another basket and started washing another shirt. "Ill be here doing chores and waiting for ya~."Tino nodded at him and smiled widely. He was excited to go out, he did not get to too often. A pink blush rose to his cheeks when he realized how Lukas said that last part "I can't wait~." He giggled before turging and waving goodbye to his Lover as he ran off into the town.Lukas smiled at Tino as he ran to town, Tino was adorable. Lukas put the shirt in the basket and grabbed a pair of underpants. He cringed and started to wash them as Well.

  
  
Chapter 2: Local town  
Summary:

Warning, this chapter has smut, and if you don't like that, stop reading.

  
  


Tino was going to go to the local inn where he would probably drink for a while, but on his way he stopped to look as the carriage that carried the royal family was going by. Tino crossed his arms infront of him and watched with a smile. Berwald sat on the edge of the carriage, peeking out of the small window. He saw Tino and waved, smirking. Tino blinked and looked around being sure that the crowned Prince was waving at him and not someone else. He then grinned and waved back with an excited expression. Wow! Did he have something to tell Lukas when he got home! Berwald asked for the carriage to stop. He stepped out and walked towards Tino. "Hello, Cutie." Berwald wrapped an arm around Tino and smirked down at him. He blushed and looked down at his feet "I-uhm Thank you." Tino's eyes shifted back up to look at Berwald when he wrapped an arm around him. "What's your name, m' names Berwald." Berwald picked up Tino and held him bridal style. "You have pretty eyes~." "My name is Tino I-ah!" He gasped as he was picked up and then pushed on Berwald's chest a bit "Why thank you! But I am seeing someone right now.." He smiled as he thought of Lukas. "Oh? Is that so? I was thinking a pretty one like you wasn't taken~." Berwald pouted and set Tino down. "We'll meet again." He pecked Tino on the lips and walked back to the carriage. He nodded a yes to the rhetorical question, and then used a hand to lean on the wall of a build so he could balance himself. Tino's eyes widened as he was kissed and he just watched the Prince leave before turning and running back home, he would always be safe at home. He did not stop until he reached the front gate then he was leaning over gasping for breath "Lukas." He was not hurt, but he just wanted to tell his Lover what had happened. Lukas looked up from washing the last piece of clothing and set it in the basket. "Tino! What happened?" Lukas ran over to Tino and pulled him into a hug. Tino put a hand to his lips and wiped them off "The Prince just stopped and came over to me. I was scared that he might take me away." He said breathlessly. "He even kissed me." Tino then turned and hugged him tightly around the middle. "What if he comes back?" "Don't worry, ill protect you." Lukas picked up Tino and carried him inside. "You should relax for now, you seem stressed." Lukas set Tino on their bed and went to bring the laundry in. Tino smiled at Lukas, but then when he walked away he pouted. "Lukas!" He called for him to come back "You know a great stress reliever is sex, right~?" He smirked as he sat up and leaned his back against the headboard of the bed. "Ill be back in a sec! People may take our laundry if we don't bring it inside." Lukas grabbed the basket and set it on the dining table. Then he ran to the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. Tino grinned "Okay hurry~" he said before he saw Lukas climb onto the bed. After that he sat up and pounced on him to sit on his lap "Lukas~" he kissed him. Lukas kissed back and wrapped his arms around Tino. He reached a hand up Tino's shirt to rub his nipples.Tino wrapped his arms around Lukas' neck and then began nibbling on his bottom lip. When he felt the rubbing sensation he let out a soft moan. Lukas opened his mouth, allowing Tino to enter. Lukas put his other hand up Tino's shirt and rubbed both nipples roughly. Tino moaned into the kiss and then broke it for air. "Lukas, hurry. I want you inside of me already!" He gasped as his nipples were rubbed so roughly. Lukas removed both of their shirts and threw them across the room. He layed down in front of Tino and spread Tino's legs. Lukas pulled the pants and underwear down and starting to pump Tino's dick. Tino's entire face went red and when he started to give him a hand job. He tossed his head back and moaned "Ah Lukas! That feels so good. He pushed his hips forward a bit to get a bit more friction. Lukas smirked and licked the tip as he pumped harder. He stopped pumping and went down on Tino. He sucked roughly and fast. Tino began thrusting his hips forward and back a few times "Lukas! Gah~ let's fuck already~" he moaned. Lukas' blow job felt so good, he was so skilled at it. Lukas pulled off and pulled Tino into his lap. "If you insist~." Lukas lifted Tino up and lowered him on his dick. Tino whined softly as Lukas pulled away, but when he was sat down over him he grinned. This was by far one of his favorite positions. "Ahh Lukas!" He moaned as he began to bounced up and down on him. Lukas moaned and grabbed Tino's ass, thrusting up into him. "Ahh god!" Lukas started sucking on Tino's nipple roughly. Tino was a moaning mess now, he came down in perfect time with each thrust. They would probably both be sore the next day. "Lukas! Oh Gods!" He cried out feeling that sensation in his lower abdomen. Lukas tilted his head back and moaned, thrusting faster. He tried to lean in to kiss Tino, but sucked on his neck instead. Tino continued going up and down up and down until his legs were shaking from being so tired. He gasped and then cried out Lukas' name as he came on their bellies.Lukas came deep inside of Tino and moaned loudly. "Tino!~." He panted and layed down, pulling Tino to his chest. "That w-was great love~." Tino layed his head on Lukas' chest. "It sure was amazing~" Tino sleepily smiled and cuddled into Lukas' chest, close to falling asleep. Lukas smiled and pulled out completely, spooning Tino as he closed his eyes. "Sleep well Tino, sleep well."

  



	5. Dream World Limes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some limes of people Ik irl. I’m really gonna have to heavily censor this one. This one came from my wattpad.

Title: Dream World Limes  
by (redacted)  
  
Summary:

A bunch of Stories using people from my life that never actually happened.  
This story was transferred from my Wattpad account, and they are old and terrible.

  
  
Published at: 2018-07-06  
Revised at: 2018-07-06 08:00:00 -0400  
  
Chapter 2: Reader X A  
Summary:

Well.  
My first chapter was shit, I hope these get better.

  
  


(male) READER'S POV 

I was walking down Fame street when I came across A, her multi-colored hair tied into a Pony tail that was barely reaching the bottom of her neck. "Hey (M/N)" A said plainly. "Hi A, How's it going?" I replied. "You know, just wondering if my thought process is normal because every 5 seconds I get a dirty thought and- ugh. Ill just shut up your starting to look bored" She ranted. I just stood there smiling.Suddenly her mood changed from grumpy to smiling. "Wanna do something, interesting?" She said winking and leaning towards me, inches away from my face. "Uh ok" I said, a bit worried for Myself. A walked me to her home which was 3 houses down. Her house, like all the other ones in this strange town, was huge. She pulled me inside, I removed my shoes and put them by the welcome mat. She walked me to the first floor balcony that had a big hot tub. She removed her shirt, exposing that she was wearing a black lacy bikini top. I just watched awkwardly. "What are you waiting for?" She asked lustfully. She finally removed her jean shorts revealing her matching bikini bottoms. She got so impatient She walked over to me and pulled my shirt over my head. She pulled my pants down, leaving me in my boxers. We both got in the hot tub. A sat on my lap and pulled me into a passionate kiss. She sticking her tounge in my mouth, Wrestling with mine. She won. . .. A started pulling her bikini bottoms down and yanked off my boxers. "Wait, can't you get pregnant?" I asked. "Nah, I got this surgery performed. Or did they do it for free cause I was ranting about how overpopulated the world was?" Absaid. "Anyway I can't have kids but who the hell in their right mind would want to?" She kissed me again as she slowly went down on my thingy. (I feel uncomfortable saying dick). "Ngh" she made a soft sound. She pulled away from my lips, smirking. She started moving slowly. "How does that feel? " She asked calmly. HOW CAN SHE STAY SO CALM? all I Awnserd was a moan. I felt closer to my climax, feeling a knot in my stomach. She started shaking."You ok?" I asked, slightly concernd. "Yeah just ngh close" she released around me. I felt so much ecstasy I released. She got up of my thing and grabbed my boxers, slowly sliding them back up my legs. She and I got dried off and we cuddled in her bed for the rest of the night.

The End

  



End file.
